


Who knew?

by suryo_malep



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Mentions the Bee Movie, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21941356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suryo_malep/pseuds/suryo_malep
Summary: "It's a date then."Adora watched as Catra sauntered away, hips swaying.Glimmer stared at Adora blankly not believing what she just heard and saw. She was gobsmacked, Bow, on the other hand, was not."Did you just get a date by quoting the Bee fucking Movie!"Adora has been pinning after Catra for years, but today she's finally putting her foot down. Today Adora will ask her out, let hope it all goes smoothly.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Entrapta & Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 213





	Who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a little Xmas gift for one of my amazing friends @wlwsheratdp, she dared me to write a fic with a prompt from the Bee Movie and here it is!! So Nic, I hope you like <3

_ Lanas' breath hitched as her eyes misted with tears. Gently she lifted her shaking hand toward the outstretched one. With a watery smile, Lana grasped Qiyana's hand and intertwined their fingers together, locking them as she brought their hand to her maroon painted lips. Amber met gold as Lana place a sweet kiss on the back of Qiyana's knuckle.  _

_ Beaming at the love of her life, Lana spoke, her voice laced with love 'Yes! Of course I'll-' _

"Imma do it!"

Startled, the book slipped from Glimmers grasp with a gasp. Her now empty hand flew to her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Her gaze snapped to her best friend, who was currently standing up from her chair, pen clutched in her hand as she peered down at her.

"Jesus 'Dora." Glimmer hissed, hand still to her chest. "No need to scream!"

With a nervous chuckle, she sent Glimmer an apologetic smile as she hastily sat back down, tightening her ponytail. 

"Sorry. As I said imma do it." As Adora spoke, her eyes wandered from Glimmer to some far off place to her left, a love-struck smile etched on her face as her nails started tapping rhythmically on the table of the library. 

Rolling her eyes, Glimmer leaned down to retrieve her fallen book she dropped at Adora’s outburst. She quickly did a damage check before bookmarking her page and closing it, putting all of her attention on her daydreaming friend. 

"Finally do what exactly?" Glimmer questioned, her fingers fiddling with the corner of the book as her eyes slowly examined her friends’ now reddening cheeks. With a tongue touched smile, Glimmer raised her eyebrows as she leaned slightly forward in her chair as she finally understood what her best friend meant, "Ohhhh~."

Adora’s face flushed brighter as she hunched her shoulders in embarrassment, her sky-blue eyes avoided Glimmers as she bit her lip. 

"Finally gonna ask her out ay?" Glimmer teased. Adora finally met her eye as she nodded her head, her ponytail swayed slightly. She let her lip go as her hand lifted to rub at it. 

"Planning on asking her if she wanted to see Horde Prime with me as they're playing here next week and I've got two tickets."

Glimmer nodded her head, mentally agreeing with Adora’s date plan. "Yeah sounds great," She agreed, "Just don't overthink about how to ask her out okay? Just go up to her and say 'Got two tickets to see Horde Prime next week, wanna go with me?' No need to panic at all." 

Normally Glimmer wouldn't need to give Adora advice about anything as she's usually confident and so sure about herself but when it comes to talking her crush she becomes a mess. Last time she spoke to Catra, Adora fumbled over her words and told her her ears suited her face. To say her and Bow got second-hand embarrassment was an understatement.

Offended at her friend's lack of faith, Adora slammed her hand down on the table, her mouth opening and closing as she tried to find the right words. 

Before she even had a chance to yell, another voice cut her off. "Shhh! Do you want us to get kicked out of here, you loudmouth."

Looking over Adora’s shoulder, Glimmer smiled as her other best friend sashayed over to them, books piled high in his arms as he glared at Adora, a frown on his face. 

Not bothering to wait for her answer, Bow gently placed his books down on the library table before sitting down and removing his laptop from his bag. Sheepishly Adora scratched her neck, her fingers sliding to mess with the necklace chain at the base of her throat. 

After organising his workspace, Bow finally acknowledged both his friends with a small greeting. 

The trio always got together on Wednesday for an hour of studying and the occasional gossip session. Which today was about Adora’s future girlfriend. 

"She's not  _ that _ bad guys!" 

Blinking in disbelief, Glimmer scoffed, "'Not that bad' she says! Adora, she literally pinned Kyle against the wall and tied him to a pole with his own tie!" Nodding his head frantically, Bow agreed, voicing his own opinion. "All he said was that she needed more practice as a libero." 

Glancing at her two friends, Adora rested a hand against her face as she sighed dreamily, "Did you see how cute she looked at finally mastering that knot she used though. Have it burned in my memory." Bow and Glimmer both groaned, how could they forget? It's all Adora spoke about for a week. 

Knowing that's all Adora would be talking about for the next half hour, Glimmer rubbed at her eyes. Feeling a hand pat her shoulder in comfort, she closed her politics textbook knowing that their study session has come to an end. Adora was still babbling away about Catra and how good her thighs look in her volleyball uniform. Locking eyes with Bow, they both shared a look. Bow leaned down to sort through his bag, most likely to plug his headphones into his laptop, while Glimmer retrieved her forgotten book, wanting to know more about Lana and Qiyana's love life than Adoras. 

Two pages later she felt Bow nudging her side. Lifting her gaze from the page, she saw him make not so subtle gestures to Adora. Confused, Glimmer turned to her friend, only to smirk as she saw who was walking towards her friend. Adora, who now was writing and not talking, felt eyes on her. Looking up from her half drafted essay, face scrunched up in confusion. 

Suddenly a hand was slammed down next to her pile of books, pointed black nails tapping on the tables glossy surface as a smooth rich voice reached their ears. 

"Hey, Adora~" 

Glimmer muffled a laugh behind her hand as she watched Adora’s eyes widen before slowly move up dark golden skin before landing on Catras face. The woman leaned her hip against the table as her eyes scanned Adora before glancing at her and Bow for a second. 

To say that Catra liked her and Bow was an understatement. The Latina barely acknowledged them, only speaking to them whenever Adora was around. Still, Glimmer would rather have that then Catra picking on them. 

"C-cat! Hey er, what are you doing here?" Adora stuttered, a light blush on her cheeks as she set her pen down. She tugged at her variety jacket sleeve as Catra gracefully perched herself on the table.

"Oh you know, the usual looking for Princess Robot and Miss Hugs-a-lot." She examined her nails as she spoke. Adora nodded, listening attentively as Catra went on about how she needed to find Entrapia and Scorpia for a project they were assigned. 

Clicking her tongue, Glimmer shook her head gently knowing that wasn't the reason why the Volleyball player was here. Catra knew that Wednesday afternoons were the time Entrapia and Scorpia worked on Emily in the lab. 

Catching Adora’s attention, Glimmer quietly mouthed 'Ask her' wanting to get back her book. 

Mentally slapping herself, Adora nodded. Confidently, Adora sucked in a breath and turned her attention to Catra only to freeze. 

Catra was looking at her with wide green and amber eyes, face soft with a small smile as she felt Catras' nail trace small patterns on her hand. Her perfectly shaped brows were raised in question as Adora realised her jaw dropped at the beauty in front of her. She could hear Bow and Glimmer muffled laughter but she didn't care. How could she when the girl she had a crush on for years was looking at her like that? 

Feeling her face burn, Adora coughed and nervously bounced her leg as she started to stutter and fumble with her words. Screaming at herself mentally for panicking, she curled her free hand around her pen in a search for something to ground herself with but it was too late as her brain caught up to hear what words slipped past her lips.

"Ya like jazz?" 

3 sets of eyes stared at her. 2 stared at her in disbelief while the other 1 in confusion. Feeling herself sweat in embarrassment, Adora unbuttoned the rest of her jacket. 

"What?" 

"I mean, er. Oh god."

Adora could hear Bow and Glimmer calling her a dumbass. They weren't wrong.

"Did you just quote the Bee Movie to me?" Catra asked slowly, trying to figure out why Adora suddenly quoted the famous line to her. 

"I, er. Yes. Yes, I did, so do you? Like jazz I mean?" Adora leaned back in her chair, smiling flirtatiously at the pretty Latina with newfound confidence. She could feel Bow and Glimmer gaze on her as they were intrigued as to where this disaster of a convention was going.

Flicking her long deep brown hair over her shoulder, Catra rolled her eyes. 

"No I don't and you know that so why as-"

Before she could finish Adora interrupted her, clapping her hands as she did so, "Excellent! I'm picking you up at 5 next week as I've got two tickets to see Horde Prime." She finished with a wink as she grasped Catras hand before lifting it to her lips to press a kiss on the back of it. 

With wide eyes Catra smiled at Adora, her tongue poking out between her cat-like canines as she jumped off the table. 

"It's a date then." 

Adora watched as Catra sauntered away, hips swaying.

Glimmer stared at Adora blankly not believing what she just heard and saw. She was gobsmacked, Bow, on the other hand, was not.

"Did you just get a date by quoting the Bee fucking Movie!" 

Turning to face her best friends, Adora beamed at them, her tongue running over her teeth. 

"Yep!" She said popping the 'p', "Who knew the Bee Movie was romantic?"


End file.
